Welches Gesicht ist das Echte?
by Leanna de Weisdorn
Summary: Der Krieg ist zu ende, ein neuer Lehrer und ein alter Bekannter. Wer ist wer? SS&OC oder doch nicht? M ist jetzt zum schluss doch etwas viel, aber egal.Vertich!
1. Alte und neue Gesichter

Nach dem ich es das erste Mal fast vergessen habe, reiche ich es jetzt schnellstens nach

Nach dem ich es das erste Mal fast vergessen habe, reiche ich es jetzt schnellstens nach. ALLES was ihr irgendwo wieder erkennt gehört nicht mir und was ihr nicht wieder erkennt, vielleicht auch nicht.

Viel spaß. Ich weis das der Anfang nicht sehr viel sagend ist, aber wo würde den der Spaß bleiben wenn ich von Anfang an sagen würde was Sache ist.

1

Der September schlug mit einem gewaltigen Gewitter ein. An vielen Orten begann der Schulunterricht, so auch hier. Ein See, ein Wald, ein Schloss. Wie im Märchen konnte es manch einem erscheinen. Für manche war es vielleicht auch wie ein Märchen. Aber dazu gehörte ich nicht. Wenn man sich nicht vom Glanz erschlagen ließ, nahm man vieles wahr was in ein richtiges Märchen nicht gehört.

Bis ich endlich ankam war es schon spät. Ich war in London von ein paar übereifrigen Einwanderungskontrollören aufgehalten worden. Sie hatten nicht verstanden, dass ich bereits eingewandert war und meine Angaben schon bei ihnen gespeichert waren, ich aber noch einen alten Auftrag zu lösen hatte weshalb ich nach Afrika musste. Nach langem hin und her verlangte ich, dass sie mich zum Zaubereiministerium begleiten. Wer dächte das hätte die Herren abgeschüttelt liegt vollkommen falsch. So apparierten wir ins Ministerium wo, wieder nach einigem Tam-tam, auch dem Letzten klar wurde, dass ich schon alles gemacht hatte. Also nach dem das geregelt war musste ich mir nun überlegen wie ich jetzt an mein Ziel kommen würde, ohne mich zu sehr zu verspäten. Kurz entschlossen nahm ich etwas Flohpulver und flote nach Hogsmeade. Ich kam im Laden von Frau Rosmerta an wo um diese Uhrzeit so gut wie nichts los war. Nicht einmal Frau Rosmerta war anwesend. Schnell schlüpfte ich aus dem Raum und versuchte dabei die Asche von meinen Kleidern zu bekommen. Ich schaute auf meine Uhr um mich zu vergewissern das ich schon zu spät war.

Wie dem auch sei, machte ich mich auf den Weg zur Schule. Nach noch einer halben Stunde kam ich endlich ans Tor. Den Göttern sei dank, war ich schon mit den Schutzwällen bekannt gemacht worden, sonst hätte ich jetzt auch noch eine weile warten können bis mich jemand abgeholt hätte. Vom Tor aus war es dann nicht mehr al zu weit bis zum Schloss.

Als ich am Tor ankam war ich, dank einem kleinen Zauber, trocken. Von den Idioten die mich die letzte Woche einige Nerven gekostet hatten, leicht an gesäuert hatte mir der Fußmarsch gut getan. Jetzt würde ich nicht gleicht zur Furie, sondern erst nach so anderthalb Sekunden.

Von der Halle aus konnte man schon das Geschnatter der Schüler hören. Nach einem kurzen Augenschließen ging ich durch die Tür, die sich auf einen wink meiner Hand weit öffnete. Willkommen in Hogwarts, ging es mir durch den Kopf. Entschlossen ging ich auf den Lehrertisch zu an welchem sich Professor McGonagall, die Direktorin erhob.

„Ich dachte schon es wäre etwas geschehen!" rief sie aus, als sie am Tisch entlang auf mich zukam.

„Nein, nichts außer einpaar übereifrigen Gesetzeshütern. "

Am Lehrertisch angekommen nahm sie mich in den Arm und führte mich zum Stuhl neben ihrem eigenen. „Bitte, nimm Platz." Sagte sie. Da ich noch in meinem Mantel war, aber von Minerva schon auf den Stuhl gedrückt wurde, nahm ich etwas Magie zur Hilfe und lies meinen Mantel in einem der Klötzchen meiner Halskette verschwinden. An ihr hingen auch schon drei Koffer und eine kleine Tasche alle in Form von Runenwürfeln.

Die Direktorin war neben mir stehen geblieben . „Liebe Schüler ich möchte euch jetzt gerne eure neue Lehrerin für Verwandelung, Professor Marmare vorstellen. Liebes möchtest du nicht auch noch ein paar Worte sagen?" fragte sie mich als sie sich in den Stuhl neben mir gleiten lies. ‚Genial, das hat mir noch gefehlt' ging es mir durch den Kopf. Als braves Mädchen stand ich auf und lies den Blick über die jungen Köpfe schweifen.

„Es ist mir eine Freude hier in Hogwarts zu unterrichten.

Ich sehe die dunkle Wolke die über euch allen hängt. Es schmerzt und soll nicht vergessen werden, aber ewige Trauer ist kein Weg." Einen Moment hielt ich inne und schwieg. Da ertönte der Ruf eines Schülers vom Gryffindortisch.

„Was wissen sie schon von dem was wir erlebt haben!" Ich sah ihn kühl an, mir war klar wer er war. Auch ich las Zeitung deshalb erkannte ich den jungen Ronald Weasley.

„Mister Weasley, was ich erlebt habe oder nicht, habe ich nicht mit ihnen zu diskutieren. Obwohl ich vielleicht anmerken sollte das es auch eine Welt außerhalb Englands gibt. Ungeachtet dessen, ich wollte sie nur daran erinnern das die Welt nicht perfekt ist, sie aber die unsere ist. Weshalb sie auch Freude an ihr haben sollten."

Ich wand den Blick von ihm und lies ihn über die anderen Schüler schweifen. Viel starten mich mit hass an, andere in Gedanken vertieft und andere einfach nur verständnislos.

„Was meinen Unterricht betrieft, hoffe ich meinen Vorgängern eine würdige Nachfolgerin zu sein. Nun möchte ich sie aber nicht weiter von ihrem Nachtisch abhalten."

Damit setzte ich mich und begann selbst auch zu essen. Minerva wandte sich nach einigen Momenten an mich. Leise sagte sie „Musste das denn sein? Sie sind doch alle noch so stark vom Krieg beeinflusst."

Mir war zwar nicht nach reden, aber ganz so einfach konnte ich das auch nicht auf mir sitzen lassen. „Minerva, es tut mir leid wenn ich nicht nach deinem Geschmack gehandelt hatte, aber glaubst du wirklich es hilft wenn man sie einfach vor sich hin vegetieren lest?" Nur bei meinen letzten Worten sah ich sie an. Hierauf wusste auch sie nichts mehr zu sagen.

Ich aß stiel vor mich hin. Als es vorbei war bat mich Minerva noch zu bleiben. Nach dem schon fast alle Schüler gegangen waren, kamen die zwei Vertrauensschüler zum Lehrertisch. Das Mädchen war Hermine Granger und der junge Harry Potter. Beide sahen mich etwas nicht so wohlwollend an als ich neben der Direktorin stand.

„Mis Granger, Mister Potter ich freue mich das sie dieses Jahr zu uns zurück gekommen sind." Als ich Minerva das sagen hörte, musste ich mir verkneifen den Kopf zu schütteln. Was sollte das, mir war doch klar, dass sie mit ihnen den größten Teil des Sommers verbracht hatte.

„Ich möchte, dass sie Morgen nach ihrem Unterricht bei Professor Marmare vorbei schauen. Wenn sie möchten kann auch Herr Weasley mitgehen. Ihre Aufgaben wissen sie ja schon und weiteres werden wir ihnen dann noch mitteilen. Gute Nacht!" Was glaubte McGonagall eigentlich was sie da tat. Wieso sollten mich diese Kinder besuchen!! Hätte sie mich nicht erst vorwarnen können. Keine Mine verziehend wartete ich bis sie gegangen waren. Als sie mehr oder weniger außer hörweite waren, konnte ich mich nicht mehr zurück halten.

„Hättest du nicht erst mit mir reden können, bevor du Leute zu mir einlädst."

Als wären meine Worte auf tote Ohren gefallen, wand sie sich Richtung Tür. „Was ist kommst du nicht?" Ohne ihr zu antworten folgte ich ihr.

Als ich die Arbeit angenommen hatte, hatte ich mich für zwei Tage im Schloss rumgetrieben und es genauer studiert. Ich kannte die Gemäuer zwar noch nicht in- und auswendig, aber hatte schon ein leichtes Gefühl für sie.

Minerva hatte mir erzählt, dass der erste Abend immer gemeinsam begangen wurde. Deshalb wusste ich, dass wir zum Lehrerzimmer gingen. Die Tür war von zwei Greifvögeln flankiert.

Innen gab es einen großen Tisch für Versammlungen, sowie kleine Sitzgruppen. Ein großer Kamin und ein paar Bücherregale gehörten noch zur Einrichtung. Alles war aus Walnussholz und die Bezüge variierten von Sitzgruppe zu Sitzgruppe, sie waren alle bunt bestickte Brokatstoffe. Der Holzboden war nur bei den Sofas mit Teppichen bedeckt. Diese waren magisch und zeigten alte Legenden und Mythen. Porträts gab es nicht, nur zwei riesige Landschaftsgemälde, eines von einer Felsenküste und das andere von einem Bergtal schmückten den freien Teil der Wände.

Als wir herein kamen saßen alle anderen am Tisch und schienen auf uns zu warten. Wir setzten uns und dann wartete Alles gespannt, dass Minerva die Stille bräche.

„Ich denke einen kleine Vorstellungsrunde ist angesagt. Wie wäre es wenn du beginnst Filius?"

Ein kleiner Mann lächelte sie aan und wandte sich dann mir zu. „Ich bin der Lehrer für Zaubersprüche, Filius Flitwick." So ging es dann weiter Fach um Fach. Bis der Letzte dran kam.

„Ich bin der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Haupt des Hauses Slytherin." Er sah mich mit einem säuerlichen Gesicht an und sagte nichts mehr. Alle anderen hatten wenigstens noch ein zwei Sätze gesagt, aber er nicht. Ich sah wie alle ihn etwas finster an sahen, fand es aber nicht notwendig das sie ihn ermahnten, deshalb ergriff ich das Wort.

„Wie Minerva den Schülern schon mitteilte übernehme ich Verwandelung. Ich heiße Silvestra Marmare. Da ich nicht hier zur Schule ging, denke ich nicht, dass ich Probleme haben werde unparteiisch zu sein. Wenn sie fragen haben bitte scheuen sie sich nicht, aber ich weis nicht was für sie noch von Interesse sein könnte."

Mit einem leichten Lächeln das mir nicht gerade leicht viel, blickte ich von einem zum anderen nur Professor Snape versuchte ich zu umgehen.

Professor Vektor war der erste der sich um eine frage erleichterte. „Haben sie schon vorher Unterrichtet?"

„Nein, ich habe noch nie in einer Schule unterrichtet."

„Verzeihen sie, aber wie kommt es dann das sie zu uns gekommen sind?" fragte er auf meine knappe Antwort. Was sollte ich ihm antworten? Etwa das mich Minerva unter falschem Vorwurf eingeladen hatte und dass das Bild von Albus mich so lange voll gelabert hatte das ich ihm alles versprochen hätte um fort zu kommen?

Nein das ist wohl keine Möglichkeit.

„Ich habe Albus gekannt und er hatte Minerva auf den Gedanken gebracht mich zu fragen."

Mein Blick war für eine Sekunde zu Minerva gerutscht. Ich wusste, dass sie nicht mit angehört hatte was ich mit Albus besprochen hatte. Aber auch sie hatte mitbekommen das ich nicht gerade freiwillig angenommen hatte. Ihr war ihre Beklemmung daran zu erkennen, dass sie an ihrem Spitzenärmel herum spielte und mich nicht ansah. Kaum hatte ich den Mund geschlossen, kam auch schon eine einfühlsame Bemerkung von der Ex-Kerkerfledermaus.

„Ach gekannt nennst du das!" Dabei sprühten seine Augen voller Wut.

„Wertes Nachtgespenst, würdest du dich heraus halten was meine Wort wall betrieft! Ich wusste nicht dass du nicht aufgehört hast." Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass er vor Aller Augen dieses Thema anschneiden wollte.

Alle starten uns an als wären wir nicht normal. Bevor noch irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte war Snape auch schon davon.

„Ich glaube es war für uns alle ein langer Tag. Ich stehe ihnen immer zur Verfügung, aber auch ich werde mich jetzt zurückziehen." Ohne ihnen Zeit zur Reaktion zu geben verlies ich mit einer leichten Verbeugung den Raum.

Das würde ein geniales Jahr geben! Mir rauchte noch der Kopf als ich mich zu meinem Zimmer aufmachte.

Man kann nicht in Worte fassen wie glücklich ich war als ich endlich in meinem Zimmer ankam. Es war von meinem zukünftigen Unterrichtsraum aus zu erreichen.

Als ich in dort ankam glaubte ich die Welt habe sich verschworen meinen Nerven den Gar aus zu machen. In MEINEM Klassenzimmer waren zwei jungen dabei sich ihrer Hormone hin zu geben. Ich war durch dieses Stadium zwar auch gegangen. Deshalb hielt ich mich auch für ziemlich Verständnisvoll. Aber alles hat seine Grenzen und in diesem Fall war sie erreicht. Alles aber nicht in meinem Klassenzimmer.

„Ich hoffe ich sehe eine Fatahmorgana. Und wenn ich nach 10 Sekunden meine Augen wieder auf mache sind sie weg." Während meiner Worte war ich in das Zimmer gegangen und hatte die Augen geschlossen. „Ich bin bei 5."

Ich hörte wie sie sich nach ihrem ersten Schock schnell wieder zusammen rissen und aus der Klasse rannten.

Ich schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. An der Vorderseite der Klasse war auf beiden Seiten der Tafel, fast in den Ecken je ein Wandteppich angebracht. Der Rechte zeigte wie sich eine Frau in ein Einhorn verwandelt, dass war der Zugang zu meinem Büro. Der Linke zeigte wie sich immer ein Ding von etwas immer zu etwas anderem Verwandelt. Im Moment verwandelte es sich von einer Rose zu einem Elefanten.

Ich ging auf den Elefanten zu und nach dem ich mein Passwort sagte, durch es hindurch.

Hier befanden sich meine Räumlichkeiten. Ohne mich groß um etwas zu kümmern ging ich in meine Schlafzimmer, zog mich aus, nahm einen Schlaftrunk, stellte einen Weckzauber und verkroch mich unter meinen Decken. Jetzt können mich alle mal gern haben.

Kaum eingeschlafen schon wieder aufstehen, das kann doch nicht war sein! Ihr Götter wieso habe ich das Bild von Albus nicht einfach in Flamen gesetzt und bin davon? Wieso habe ich diese Vermaledeite Stelle angenommen? Wieso musste ER hier sein?

Bei all diesen Fragen viel es mir wirklich schwer zu verstehen wieso ich hier war. Es reicht, Gehirn abstellen und aufstehen! Ich muss dieses Ding zum schweigen bringen. Wer schafft es schon auf das Hohe C einer Arie nicht aus dem Bett zu springen.

Nach dem ich den Zauber deaktiviert hatte, musste ich mich beeilen. Mit einem Schwenk meines Stabes landeten meine Kleider von gestern in der Waschtruhe. Schnell lies ich die Runenwürfel meiner Halskette groß werden. Während ich mich im Bad fertig machte schwenkte ich unaufhaltsam meinen Zauberstab. Den Inhalt meines Waschbeutels in die Regale, meine Haare trocknen, meine Kleider in die Schränke und meine Lehrmaterialien in das Wohnzimmer. Das alles beobachtete ich mit einem Auge durch die Tür.

Da ich oft schnell sein musste, hatte ich mir dergleichen Blindarbeit angewöhnt.

Auf meine Uhr blickend stellte ich fest, dass ich noch Zeit hatte mich etwas genauer mit meiner Garderobe zu beschäftigen.

Nach einer weiteren viertel Stunde stand ich fertig vor dem Spiegel und betrachtet mich. Mein dunkel braunes Haar war hinten mit zwei Holznadeln fest gesteckt, das hört sich zwar ordentlich an ist es aber nicht. Mein leicht eckiges Gesicht erschien dadurch noch etwas ernster. Da ich einen großen Teil meines Lebens in Muggelkleidung verbracht hatte, hatte ich es mir abgewöhnt richtige Roben zu tragen. Als Kompromiss waren Zusammenstellungen wie die Heutige entstanden. Zu meinen geliebten schwarzen Stiefeln mit Absatz kamen ein silbergrauer Rock der etwas über die Knie reichte und ein leuchtend blaues asiatisch angehauchtes Oberteil. Darüber kam eine graue Robe, die anstatt Ärmeln Schlitze hatte und nicht zuknöpfbar war. Ich musste lachen als mir auffiel wie gut meine Garderobe zu meinen Augen passte, welche, sie ahnen es, grau-blau waren.

„Es reicht du hast dich lange genug angestarrt!" Sagte ich zu mir laut. Sie fragen sich ob ich einen Knall habe? Das gleiche habe ich mich auch schon oft gefragt.

Ohne mich weiters mit meiner Geistigen Gesundheit zu beschäftigen, verließ ich mein nur halb eingerichtetes Zimmer und ging zur großen Halle. Zu meinem großen Glück hatte die Direktorin mir schon bei meinem letzten Aufenthalt eine Abkürzung zur großen Halle gezeigt, welche ich jetzt mit Freuden benutzte.

Falls der Eindruck erscheinen sollte, ich währe immer schlecht gelaunt, zynisch und kalt, dann stimmt das nur teilweise. Jeder hat seine Vergangenheit so auch ich die meine und wegen dieser hatte ich mir diese Art der Stressbewältigung angewöhnt.

Durch die Tür hinter dem Lehrertisch betrat ich sie. Ich war zwar noch nicht spät dran aber die meisten Leute waren schon mitten in ihrem Frühstück. Nach einem Blick über den Tisch stellte ich fest, dass nur neben dem alten Slughorn ein Platz frei war.

Stiel setzte ich mich in der Hoffnung, dass er es nicht mitbekommen würde. Leider war dem nicht so.

„Silvestra, auch aufgestanden? Wie geht es? Schon Aufgeregt wegen ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde?" Fragte er während er etwas was verdächtig nach Haferschleim aussah zu sich nahm. Nichts gegen die Englische Küche, aber ich bin keine Engländerin und habe deshalb nicht den Magen für solche Dinge.

„Ich hatte noch einiges Auszupacken, deshalb bin ich heute erst so spät dran. Was die Aufregung betrieft, die hält sich in Grenzen. Natürlich frage ich mich wie es sein wird, aber sich groß den Kopf zu zerbrechen macht ja auch keinen Sinn."

Er lächelte mich gutmütig an. „Das werden sie schon machen. Wenn Albus sie vorgeschlagen hat." Mir blieb die unausgesprochene Frage woher ich den alten Idioten kannte nicht verschleiert. Aber antwortete ihm trotz dem nicht.

Da ich auf dem Tisch keine Kakaokanne sah acciote ich mir eine vom Huffelpufftisch. Ein paar Schüler an deren Köpfen die Kanne vorbei flog kicherten leise. Die Lehrer sahen mich etwas dumm an, wovon ich mich aber nicht stören lies. Da der Tisch ansonsten auch nicht sehr nach meinem Geschmack gedeckt war, nahm ich mir vor noch am selben Tag die Küche aufzusuchen. Fürs erste mussten wohl Weißbrot und Orangenmarmelade reichen.

Mein Tischnachbar lies allerdings nicht lange mit seiner nächsten Fragen warten.

„Ich kann ihren Familiennamen nicht einordnen. Eigentlich bin ich bei den Britischen Familien gut bewandert, aber Marmare ist mir unbekannt."

„Ich hätte es nicht anders erwartet.

Nun entschuldigen sie mich ich habe noch einiges Vorzubereiten." Ich war langsam eine Meisterin des sich entschuldigen.

Als ich wieder in meinen Räumen ankam nahm ich mich der Einrichtung an. Die Vorhänge färbte ich kremfarben so wie die Sitzmöbel, damit sie sich vom dunklen Boden abhoben. Die drauf verstreuten Kissen variierten in den verschiedensten blau und grün Töne. Ich ließ noch einige Bücher ihre Plätze gemeinsam mit Bildern und Vasen finden.

Danach musste ich mich dem Unvermeidbaren stellen. Den Kindern.

Ich hörte wie es klingelte und entschloss mich sie nicht weiter auf die Folter zu spannen. Durch den Wandteppich der von meinem Zimmer aus durchsichtig war beobachtete ich die Klasse. Sie war so gut wie voll, die Schüler hatten sich in Grüppchen zusammen gesellt.

Leise trat ich durch die Öffnung in die Klasse und wartete ob mich jemand wahrnehmen würde. Da dem nicht so war entschloss ich mich den Unterricht zu beginnen.

„Ich habe Verständnis für ihr gesellschaftliches Leben, aber ich muss sie leider bitten nun an meinem Unterricht teil zu nehmen." Als ich angefangen hatte zu sprechen war ein junge vor schreck vom Tisch auf dem er saß auf den Boden gefallen. Die anderen waren so schnell wie noch nie auf ihre Plätze gerannt.

„Danke!

Es freut mich, dass sie ihre Plätze gefunden haben. Wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht möchte ich nun den Unterricht beginnen." Eigentlich wollte ich etwas verständnisvoller sein, aber alte Gewohnheiten sind schwer ab zu legen.

„Um der Götter willen, lassen sie ihre Bücher stecken." Als sie schnell ihre Sachen auspackten. Einige sahen mich hierauf besorgt an. ‚Glauben die etwa ich werde sie wenn sie ihre Sachen weg packen anschreien das ich so etwas gar nicht gesagt habe oder was? '

„Ihr seid in der 3 Klasse und wurdet bis jetzt von Professor McGonagall unterrichtet, nicht war?" Hierauf gab es ein stummes Nicken der Klasse.

„Ich bin nicht Frau McGonagall werde also auch nicht so unterrichten wie sie. Falls sie das stören sollte tut es mir leid, aber daran läst sich nichts ändern. In jedem anderen Fall höre ich gerne ihre Meinungen. Wenn sie Probleme mit etwas haben oder Ideen haben zum Unterricht bin ich immer ganz Ohr."

Darauf ging ein Raunen durch das Zimmer. „Ja, das bedeutet auch ich höre mir beschwerden an. Ich bitte euch nur in jedem Fall erst mit mir zu reden bevor ihr euch damit an jemanden Anderen wendet."

Ich war bis jetzt vor dem Lehrertisch gestanden, da mir langsam die Füße weh taten setzte ich mich auf ihn.

„Nun aber zum Hauptpunkt, dem Unterricht. Ich werde mit ihnen am Anfang des Jahres den Unterricht der letzten Jahre, sowie einpaar Grundbegriffe besprächen. Danach werden wir versuchen so weit wie möglich zu kommen. Fragen?"

Ja, ich glaube nicht, dass ich auf den genauen Hergang der Stunde eingehen muss. Es lief ziemlich gut. Nach einer halben Stunde waren sie alle etwas offener und ich machte einpaar spiele mit ihnen. Was wahrscheinlich der größte Erfolg war, dass sie mir nicht gleich beim Klingeln davon rannten sondern noch das Spiel zu ende spielten.

Als nächstes hatte ich den siebten Jahrgang. Dazu auch noch Gryffindors und Slytherins gemischt!

Ich war in mein Büro gegangen als meine Klasse gegangen war. Dieses hatte ich schon vor meinem Einzug hergerichtet, aber ich musste noch einpaar Ordner einräumen. Als die Klasse gefüllt war ging ich zu ihnen. Sie wahre viel ruhiger, weshalb sie mich auch gleich wahrnahmen.

„Wenn sie mich in meinem Büro suchen sollten ziehen sie bitte an dieser Klingel. Keine scherze bitte, der Teppich ist nämlich nur einseitig undurchsichtig."

Die Klasse war sehr still. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich auch den Grund dafür kannte.

Der Krieg und meine Einstiegsrede Gestern.

„Mein Unterricht ist dafür gedacht, dass ich ihr Wissen perfektioniere und sie neue Ansätze lehre. Deshalb tun sie ihre Sachen weg, wir werden sie nicht brauchen."

Raschel, raschel und alles war weg. Einige Jungs sahen mich Hoffnungsvoll an. Wer kann es ihnen verübeln wenn sie sich freuen nicht aus Büchern zu lernen.

„Nun zu ein paar Praktischen Dingen. Ich werde sie duzen, sie m ich aber siezen. Wenn das ein Problem ist sagen sie es." Nach dem die Klasse nicht darauf reagierte machte ich weiter. Im Großen und Ganzen sagte ich ihnen das Gleiche wie den Drittklässlern vor ihnen.

„Wie verwandeln sie etwas?"

Nur eine einzige Hand schoss in die Luft, welche der Vertrauensschülerin gehörte. Ich wartet kurz darauf ob vielleicht noch jemand anderer sich melden würde, sah dann aber ein das es keinen Sinn machte.

„Danke, Hermione. Aber ich denke wir müssen es dann Anders angehen."

Ich versuchte dieser Gemeinschaft von Depressiven noch eine weile etwas zu entlocken, hatte aber nicht all zu viel Erfolg. Ich schaffte es mit ihnen ein paar Dinge anders zu betrachten und spielte mit ihnen. Das Spielen war wahrscheinlich das Schwierigste da sie sich sehr dagegen sträubten.

Irgendwie hatte aber auch das ein Ende.

In der Summe kann man sagen, dass alle Klassen unter 5 gut gingen und die darüber ein Dilemma waren. Einzige unterschiede waren noch zwischen denn verschieden Häusern zu erkennen. Gryffindor war schrecklich, Slytherin zu geknöpft, Rawenclow gingen so und Huffelpuff waren die bei weitem am Erträglichsten.

Endlich kam die Mittagspause. Ich war schon am verhungern. Das Mittagsessen ging recht ruhig wenn man bedenkt, dass es mein erster Lehrtag war und jeder Lehrer meinte mich danach aus zu fragen.

Der Lichtblick beim Essen war als am Huffelpufftisch Bewegung aufkam. Ich sah zu wie eine Gruppe von Schülern auf einen kleinen Jungen an den ich mich aus meiner ersten Stunde erinnern konnte einsprach. Er schien ihnen nach zu geben. Plötzlich stand er auf und kam auf den Lehrertisch zu. Nicht viele nahmen das war außer den Lehrern. Um genau zu sein kam er auf mich zu. Nach außen hin sah ich ihn nur freundlich an, aber ihnen machte ich einen Freudentanz.

„Professor Marmare?" Kam die leise Frage und als Begleitung eine tiefe Röte seine Ohren herauf gekrabbelt.

„Ja, was gibt's Tomi?" Ich versuchte so zu tun als wäre es das Normalste der Welt das er zu mir kam.

„Ich, wir wollten fragen ob sie…ich meine…."Er stotterte ziemlich als er den Blick von allen Seiten auf sich ruhen fühlte. Ich sah den Kakaokrug in seiner Hand und konnte mir ein richtiges Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Wenn ihr wissen wolltet ob ich Kakao haben möchte, dann danke ich herzlich. Ich denke er wird zu meinem Kuchen sehr gut passen." Ich streckte ihm meine Hand entgegen um den Krug zu nehmen. Er gab ihn mir und wollte gleich wieder weg renne, ich hielt ihn aber noch kurz auf. „Hier du kannst sie wieder mitnehmen."

Er nahm ihn und rannte schnell wieder an seinen Platz zurück.

„Sie scheinen ein paar Bewunderer zu haben." Meinte Poppy zu meiner rechten Seite.

„So würde ich das nicht nennen, aber meine Arbeit scheint auf zu gehen."

Ich schrieb mir auf einem Zettel die Nahmen meiner kleinen Freunde auf und entschied gleich in die Küche zu gehen.

Der Betrieb in der Küche lief noch auf Hochtouren, doch ein kleiner Elf erschien gleich als ich eintrat.

„Was können ichse für Dame Professor tun?" Fragte es unter großen Verbeugungen.

„Ich möchte, dass sie ein paar Veränderungen an ihrem Essen vornehmen." Leider hatte ich nicht die richtigen Worte gewählt und jetzt stand der Elf fast vor einem Herzinfarkt.

„Beruhige dich! Ich habe gemeint das ihr noch ein paar zusätzliche Gerichte machen sollt."

Leider verbrachte ich jetzt noch eine halbe Stunde damit den Elfen klar zu machen, dass ich ihr Essen nicht schlecht fand nur ein paar andere Bevorzugte. Nach dem das gelungen war besprach ich mit ihnen noch einen Kuchen für meine Kleinen ‚Bewunderer'.

Als das alles geklärt war musste ich mich beeilen um meine Klasse nicht warten zu lassen.

Als ich auch die letzte Klasse hinter mir hatte und mich gerade mit einem Glas Sherry an die Vorbereitungen für Morgen machen wollte klingelte es. Als ich hinaus sah erkannte ich, dass es sich um Weasley, Potter und Granger handelte. Und ich hatte gehofft das wenn ich sie vergäße, dann vergäßen sie mich auch. Pech gehabt!

Ich nahm noch einen Schluck und rief sie herein. „Treten sie einfach durch den Teppich." Ich sah ihnen zu wie sie sich stritten wer als erstes eintreten sollte, schließlich kam als erstes Granger herein.

„Bitte nehmen sie vor dem Kamin platz." Sagte ich während auch ich mich zusammen riss und hinüber lief. Es gab zwei dunkelblaue Sofas und einen Kaffeetisch dazwischen. Sie setzten sich auf das eine und ich mich auf das andere. Hermione saß zwischen Harry und Ron.

„Ihr wisst nicht zufällig was MacGonagall wollte dass wir besprächen?" Fragte ich. Mir war zwar klar das sie wollte das ich mich mit ihren Lieblingsschülern aussprach, aber wieso musste ich immer den Anfang machen. Toten stille. Granger sah zwar so aus als wollte sie etwas sagen, aber der störrische Blick von Weasley hielt sie auf.

„Wollen sie einen Tee?" Darauf auch nur schweigen. Langsam riss mir der Geduldsfaden. Ich trank meinen Sherry aus und entschloss mich Klartext zu reden.

„Sie fühlen sich beleidigt, da ich meinte sie sollen das Gute in den Dingen sehen." Ich sah sie dabei genau an. Weasley hatte die Lippen starr auf einander gedrückt vor Wut. Auch Potter sah nicht viel Glücklicher aus. Was Hermione betraf war ich mir nicht ganz sicher. Es schien dass sie sich mehr um ihre Freunde sorgen machte, als das sie auf ihre Worte geachtet hätte.

„Ich denke keiner von uns wird Handgreiflich werden und ich werde keinen von ihnen verpfeifen wenn er seine Worte falsch wählen sollte. Also können sie Frau Granger auch ihre Aufmerksamkeit ihrem hier sein widmen." Potters Gesicht war nicht mehr so verzogen wie vorher. Er schien jetzt eher darauf gespannt zu sein was ich sagen wollte.

„Dieser Krieg hat sie alle sehr schwer getroffen. Aber wollen sie diesen Schatten über ihrem ganzen Leben liegen lassen. Wollen sie den Jüngeren jede Freude nehmen? Wollen sie ihren zukünftigen Kindern keine Freude schenken? Wollen sie nicht glücklich sein? " Sie schwiegen hin und her gerissen so wie es schien.

„Sie kennen mich nicht und ich habe nicht vor mit irgendjemandem mein Leben zu besprächen. Aber sie sollten wissen, dass der dunkle Schatten nicht nur hier in England geherrscht hat. Weshalb sie mich nie getroffen haben liegt daran das ich keine Engländerin bin. Ich kenne Menschen die Schlimmes sahen wie ihr und es nie verwunden haben. Ich will nicht dass es euch genau so ergeht. "

Alle drei hatten einen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Wollen sie sich meine Worte durch den Kopf gehen lassen und meinem Unterricht eine Chance geben?"

Nach einem kurzen Schweigen antwortete Potter mir. „ Ich verstehe sie nicht wirklich Professor, aber ich will den Jüngeren nicht ihre Freude nehmen."

„Danke und jetzt verschwindet, ich denke ihr habt besseres zu tun als mit eurer Lehrerin zu tratschen."

Nach wenigen Augenblicken waren sie weg und ich ließ mich in das Sofa zurück fallen. Der erste Tag wäre geschafft, die restlichen Hundert und X können warten.

2

Meine ersten paar Wochen waren nicht sehr ungewöhnlich. Am ersten Tag bekamen meine kleinen Bewunderer den Kuchen von den Elfen aufs Zimmer geschickt. Weiterhin erweitete sich der Frühstückstisch so dass auch ich glücklich war.

Meine unteren Klassen waren ziemlich gut während es bei den Oberen noch gewisse Probleme gab.

Mit meinen Kollegen ging es nicht so überwältigend. Die Fledermaus war nicht bereit mit mir zu reden und die Anderen waren schrecklich Nervend. Das sie ihre Nase nicht aus meinen Sachen halten konnten erschwerte den Umgang schon etwas. Nach ein-zwei Wochen hatten sie verstanden dass sie mein Privatleben nichts anging. Besonders gut kam ich mit Poppy und Firence aus. Ich lernte den Zentauren durch Zufall kennen und fühlte mich in seiner Gegenwart sehr wohl. Das Schönste war das ich ihm nichts vor zu machen brauchte da er alles wusste es aber nicht weiter sagen würde.


	2. Gespräche mit alten Freunden

3

Viel Spaß. Falls ihr Zeit haben solltet währe eine kleine Reaktion schön.

Im laufe der Geschichte kann es sein das manche Personen noch leben die eigentlich schon tot sein müssten. Im Weiteren habe ich ein paar Dinge hinzugefügt die vielleicht nicht ganz in die Geschehnisse der Bücher 4 und 5 passen. Seht über diese Punkte hinweg, aber ich hatte ein paar Probleme mit der Zeit.

Und bedenkt es ist meine erste Geschichte.

Leanna

3

2. Oktober, Montagnachmittag 4 Uhr Lehrerzimmer :

„Ich wurde von der Schulkommission gebeten die Möglichkeit einer Duellklasse in betracht zu ziehen. Was hältst du davon Severus?" Fragte Minerva einen wie immer dunklen Severus. „Wenn es sein muss. Es würde ihnen bestimmt nicht schaden wenn sie sehen würden wie ein richtiges Duell funktioniert." Ich beobachtete das Gespräch mit gemischten Gefühlen. Denn wenn ich ehrlich bin hätte ich auch gerne mit gemacht.

Nach Minervas Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen hatte sie sich eine andere Antwort erhofft. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie Angst, dass es die Schüler überfordern würde. Ich war aber schon immer der Meinung dass Duellieren eine Kunst ist und nicht viel mit Krieg zu tun hat. Da ich meine Meinung noch nie für mich behalten konnte, musste ich auch jetzt meinen Senf dazu geben. „Das wäre eine schöne Abwechslung."

„Ach meinst du das, wieso hältst du dann nicht die Stunden?" Kam es von meiner Lieblingsfledermaus.

„Nur wenn du mitmachst!" Dabei funkelten wir uns an. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten seinen Umhang in Brand zusetzten. Was keinem von uns auffiel waren unsere Kollegen. Filius war der der zur Sprache brachte was alle interessierte.

„Ihr kennt euch versucht erst gar nicht es zu leugnen! Aber woher das würde uns interessieren! Los raus mit der Sprache!"

Ich hatte meinen Blick nicht noch immer nicht von Severus gewandt. Was sollte ich jetzt darauf Antworten. Ich wartete darauf das Snape sich entschied was für ein Märchen er ihnen auftischen würde.

„Ja wir kennen uns. Denkt ihr eigentlich nur Albus kennst Menschen." Kam schließlich seine ausführliche Antwort. Filius ließ sich mit dieser Antwort aber nicht abspeisen.

„Glaubt ihr beiden wir sind blind und schwer hörig. Raus mit der Sprache!"

„Was meinst du Severus? Ich oder du?"

„Dann lieber ich, dir Vertrau ich vielleicht meinem Leben an aber sonst bestimmt nichts."

„Wie schmerzhaft, dabei war ich schon immer auf dein Gold aus." Ich war froh dass er endlich wieder mit mir sprach. Es war lange her, aber nach dem ich ihn jeden Tag sah konnte ich mich nicht mehr des Wunsches erwehren, mit ihm zu reden und Späße zu machen wie Damals.

„Wir haben gemeinsam gearbeitet. Allerdings ist das schon ein paar Jahre her." Er konnte Dinge so wundervoll undeutlich ausdrücken, dass es schon eine Kunst war.

„An was habt ihr gearbeitet?" Kam jetzt die Frage von Hoch. Die übernahm ich. Natürlich verstand ich Neugierde, aber ich mochte nicht wenn sie mich als Opfer auserwählt hatte.

„Wir haben einen Auftrag ausgeführt. Was den Inhalt betrifft, wir haben einen Schwur geleistet. Somit; 'tschuldigung!" Das stimmte nur teilweise, denn er war nicht mehr bindend aber das mussten sie nun wirklich nicht wissen.

„Ich werde einen Plan mit Severus aufstellen, wenn es euch recht ist. Danach klären wir das natürlich noch mit Minerva ab."

Die Besprechung dauerte noch eine Weile und es ging in einem großen Teil darum wie ich mit den Schülern zurecht kam. Was das betraf ging es so lala. Endlich war das Ende in Sichtweite.

„Ich möchte euch noch einmal darauf hinweißen das ihr dieses Jahr euer Budget(?) genau einhalten müsst. Wir haben nicht so viele Mittel wie sonst.

Gut ich denken das ist alles. Einen schönen Abend noch." Mit diesen Worten beendete Minerva unsere kleine Runde. In der Hoffnung das ich meine Fledermaus noch erwischen würde bevor sie in ihrer Gruft verschwunden war, machte ich mich schnell auf den Weg. Es war ein Hindernislauf par exelance(mein französisch ist nicht ideal; keine Ahnung wie es geschrieben wird.). Mit etwas Geschick und leichter Schwerhörigkeit gelangte ich aus ihren Fängen. Ich beeilte mich die Treppen hinunter.

„Wohin wollen wir den so schnell, kleine Professorin?" Kam plötzlich eine Stimme von hinter mir. Mir sprang zwar kurz das Herz auf die Zunge, versuchte es mir aber nicht an merken zu lassen. Ich wusste wer hinter mir war, also machte ich mir nicht die Mühe mich zu ihm zu drehen. Ganz nebenbei gab es mir auch eine Gelegenheit wider Ruhig zu werden.

„Das kommt darauf an. Zu mir oder zu dir das ist mir eigentlich egal, obwohl ich glaube zu dir trauen sich weniger Leute als zu mir. Ich habe keinen so guten Ruf wie du. Also?"

Während der ganzen Zeit hatte ich mich nicht umgedreht. Jetzt spürte ich vielmehr als das ich hört wie sich etwas hinter mir rührte. Eine Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter.

„Dann las uns in meine Kerker gehen, Corona." Nein, ich konnte es nicht fassen, dass er mich so nannte. Nicht hier!

„Wie du meinst, Soli-fer." War alles was ich heraus brachte.

Wir gingen hinunter bis in die Kerker, wo seine Räume noch immer waren. Wo er mich als erstes den Raum betreten ließ. Interessiert schaute ich mich um, denn das hier war nicht sein Büro, sondern seine ganz eigenen Räume. Sein Castel. Es war eher in dunklen Farben gehalten und den Raum dominierten die vielen Bücher die von Wand zu Wand reichten.

„Nimm platz, möchtest du etwas Tee oder eher was Stärkeres?"

Ich nahm in rechten der zwei Sessel platz, während er sich in den Linken gleiten lies. „Versuchen wir es einmal mit dem Tee, wir können ja später auch noch zu etwas anderem greifen, wenn nötig."

Er ließ Tee und Geschirr erscheinen und schenkte sowohl sich als auch mir den Tee ein. Zu meiner großen Freude konnte er sich noch daran erinnern dass ich nur wenig Zucker und Zitrone im Tee mochte.

„Wieso hast du nicht aufgehört?" Fragte ich ihn denn ich konnte es einfach nicht unterdrücken.

„Wieso hätte ich aufhören sollen? Was hätte ich deiner Meinung nach sagen sollen? Wer hätte ich sein sollen? Hh- Wer?" Er starte in seine Tasse. Sein Zorn war in der Luft zu spüren.

„Albus ist tot und mich kennt sonst niemand."

„Und was ist mit mir? "

„Du! Woher sollte ich ahnen dass es dir plötzlich beliebt hier auf zu tauchen. Wie lange bleibst du? Silvestra Marmare! Das ich nicht lache. Du kannst genau so wenig einen einfachen Menschen spielen wie ich."

„Echt! Es war nicht mein Wunsch hier zu landen. Es ist ein Wunder das nicht das ganze Schloss gebebt hatte als ich mit Albus stritt. Und dabei wusste ich gar nicht, dass du noch unterrichtest. Ich dachte du währst weg! Was soll ich sagen, was?"

Wir schrieen uns nicht an, aber wir beide waren schwer aufgebracht. Tiefe Gefühle lassen selbst Menschen mit viel Selbstbeherrschung knacken.

„Nach so langer Zeit tauchst du hier auf. Als ich dich in der großen Halle sah dachte ich es währe eine Fatamorgana. Ich wusste nicht mehr was ich tun sollte!"

„Es tut mir leid!"

Es folgte eine Pause welche mit Stille erfüllt war. Wir beide hingen unseren Erinnerungen nach. Es verging die Zeit bis wir Beide wider ruhiger waren. Schließlich brach er die Stille.

„Was hältst du jetzt von etwas Stärkerem?"

„Schadet bestimmt nicht."

Er ging und holte eine Flasche Whisky und zwei Gläser.

„Ich beneide dich um deine Arbeit als Lehrer für VgdK. Verwandlung ist in den unteren Klassen so schrecklich langweilig." Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Deine Themenwechsel waren schon immer miserabel."

„Ich habe nie etwas anderes behauptet."

Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Glas und lehnte sich genüsslich zurück. Man könnte meinen dass unsere vorherige Diskussion gar nicht geschehen war. „Ich glaube du kannst gut nachvollziehen was mit mir geschehen ist seid der Nacht, aber ich habe von dir nie mehr etwas gehört und Albus war nicht bereit seinen Schnabel auf zu machen."

„Viel hätte er dir auch nicht sagen können. Nach der Nacht war ich für ein paar Monate weg. Vor zweieinhalb Jahre bin ich in den Dienst zurückgekehrt. Ich hatte Albus nicht mehr geschrieben. Bis kurz vor seinem Tot ein Brief von ihm kam. Leider bekam er meine Antwort nicht mehr."

Langsam nahm ich einen Schluck und genoss wie er mir die Gurgel hinunter brannte.

„Ich währe so gerne an deiner Seite gewesen." Bevor er noch mehr sagen konnte unterbrach ich ihn.

„Nein! Du musstest hier her kommen. Der Krieg wäre verloren gewesen wenn du die Stelle nicht genommen hättest."

„Ich wollte wieder Kontakt mit dir aufnehmen…"

„Hör auf! Es reicht. Ich weis doch, aber ich konnte nicht zulassen dass dein Mantel fällt.

Wir haben beide für diesen verdammten Sieg geblutet. Jetzt ist es vorbei. Wir könnten neu anfangen." Die letzten Worte hatte ich ganz leise gesagt. Es war mein großer Traum, aber ich hatte Angst dass er ihn mit einem Wort zerstören könnte.

„Es ist vielleicht das Beste wenn du jetzt gehst. Den Plan haben wir doch Morgen in zwei Minuten aufgestellt. Dann können wir es den Knirpsen noch beim Frühstück sagen.

Gute Nacht!"

So endete diese Nacht. Beide in Gedanken, beiden Weitweg, beide in Schmerzen versunken.

Aufstehen war noch nie eine meiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen gewesen. Ich fühlte mich an diesem Morgen als währe meine Seele ausgespült worden. Meine Laune spiegelte sich auch in meinem Äußeren wieder. Das viel mir aber nicht auf, bis ich in der großen Halle von Poppy darauf angesprochen wurde.

„Was ist den mit dir geschehen, ist jemand tot oder hast du vor einen Mord zu begehen?" Ihr Frage war mehr als spaß gemeint als ernst, aber sie hatte schon recht. Ich war von oben bis unten in schwarz gekleidet. Schwarze Stiefel, Hose, Bluse und Umhang. Das Einzig farbige an mir war eine lange weiße Feder die an meinem Ohrring hing. Die alten Erinnerungen scheinen sich auch auf meine Kleidung aus zu wirken. Selbst meine Haare hatte ich wie damals geflochten.

Das schien auch Severus gleich ins Auge zu fallen. Ich hatte mich noch nicht hin gesetzt, als er wie immer mit wallenden Gewändern herein kam. Doch nur bis er mich sah. Dann erstarte er für eine Sekunde. Er rappelte sich schnell wieder zusammen und gab mir mit einer Kopfbewegung zu verstehen, das ich mich neben ihn setzten soll. Das einzig gute an diesem kleinen Zwischenfall war das nur sehr wenige Lehrer und Schüler um diese Zeit schon auf waren.

„Poppy, es tut mir leid aber ich habe mit Severus noch kurz den Plan für die neuen Klassen durch zu gehen."

„Mein aufrichtiges Beileid." War ihre Antwort. Wie schlecht diese Menschen doch ihre eigenen Kollegen kannten. Ohne weitere Verzögerung ging ich mit meinem Kakao bewaffnet zu ihm ans andere Ende des Tisches.

„Ich habe meistens Dienstags zwei Stunden vor dem Abendessen frei. Wenn das auch in deinem Stundenplan drin ist, könnten wir schon Heute beginnen. " Kam es noch bevor ich mich neben ihn setze. Während ich überlegte begann ich mir mein Brot zu machen. Mir gefiel die Idee, es war zwar etwas bald aber um so besser.

„Das geht in Ordnung. Wollen wir mit einem Showkampf beginnen oder sie erst in den grundlegenden Sprüchen und Regeln unterrichten? "

Genüsslich trank ich einen Schluck meines Kakaos und wartete auf seine Antwort. Dabei ging mir durch den Kopf wie uns die Schüler wohl sahen. Zwei Krähen oder Fledermäuse vor ihrem Angriff.

„Vielleicht mit einem Kampf zwischen uns beiden, wobei wir die Regel erklären?" Ich sah ihn nicht an als er sprach, aber aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich wie er mich verstollen an blickte. Ach war er so versessen darauf das ich ihm seinen Umhang in brand setzte, dann sei es so.

„Wenn du meinst. Dann las uns zu unserem hoheitlichen Stubentiger gehen." Falls jemand nicht versteht wer damit gemeint ist, dann bin ich jetzt so frei ihn darüber auf zu klären wenn ich meinte. Niemanden anders als unsere ehrwürdige Direktorin Minerva MacGonagall.

Diese hatte sich auch vor wenigen Minuten zu uns an den Tisch gesellt. Nun machten sich die Krähen auf den Weg zu ihr.

„Endschuldige Minerva aber wir wollten kurz mit dir sprächen." Sagte ich zu ihr als wir hinter sie getreten waren. Auf meine Worte hin drehte sie sich zu uns um und erstarte bei unserem Anblick. Ich hielt es für übertrieben solch einen Wirbel zu machen, nur weil ich heute etwas dunkel gekleidet war. Gott sei dank kam sie wieder zu sich bevor ich mir Sorgen machte ob ich mich für den Unterricht vielleicht doch umziehen sollte.

„Was kann ich für euch tun?"

„Wir wollten dir nur sagen dass wir die Stunden am Dienstag zwei Stunden vor dem Abendessen halten wollen. Beginnen würden wir mit einer Erklärung zu den Ritualen und Brächen. Danach ein paar einfache Sprüche für die unteren Klassen. Mit den Älteren würden wir uns in der zweiten Hälfte der Stunde beschäftigen. Wenn es dir so recht ist würden wir es gerne den Schülern sagen bevor die Post kommt."

Ich hatte das Sprechen übernommen, da ich es leichter entschärfte als meine Fledermaus. Allerdings wunderte ich mich über ihre Reaktion als ich von den Ritualen und Bräuchen sprach. Konnte es sein das sie noch nie ein richtiges Duell gesehen hatte.

„Ja. Ich denke das geht in Ordnung. Wenn du willst kannst du es ihnen sagen."

„Gut! Danke!"

Wir Frühstückten noch eine Weile in Ruhe bevor ich mich entschloss, dass es Zeit war die Schüler zu informieren. Die Halle war ziemlich voll und die Eulen würden bald kommen, dann wäre nichts mehr von den Schülern zu wollen. Ich sah zu Severus welcher mir nur zu nickte. Während ich mich erhob suchte ich nach meinem Stab um meine Stimme zu verstärken, nicht sehr aber etwas damit ich nicht selbst laut werden musste.

„Ich bitte um etwas Aufmerksamkeit." Alles erstarb. Wie auch schon die Lehrer waren viele der Schüler überrascht mich in schwarz und noch dazu neben Severus zu sehen.

„Wir, das heißt Professor Snape und ich wollten sie davon unterrichten dass es ab Heute jeden Dienstag eine Duellklasse geben wird." Es ging ein ging ein murmeln durch die Reihen. „Wir werden zwei Stunden vor dem Abendessen hier in der großen Halle beginnen. Alle Klassen sind willkommen."

Nach dem ich geendet hatte setzte ich mich und versuchte nicht laut zu lachen als ich das aufgeregte Gemurmel der Schüler, am meisten der Jüngeren hörte.


	3. Duell

Ich hoffe irgendjemand liest auch was ich hier fabriziere. Und falls noch jemand etwas schreiben würde währe das super. Das Einzige was ich versprächen kann ist das es noch ein paar interessante Offenbarungen zu Severus und Silvestra geben wird.

Wie schon immer gehört mir nichts außer der neuen Verwandlungslehrerin und ein paar Kleinigkeiten. Geld verdiene ich auch keins.

Viel spaß!

4

Der ganze Tag war ein großer Tumult gewesen. Minerva hatte sich fürchterlich Aufgeregt, dass wir schon Heute beginnen wollten, denn sie hatte gedacht wir wollten erst nächste Woche am Dienstag beginnen. Auch die Schüler waren heute wie ein Pack voll Flöhe. Der Mensch schaffte es kaum sie auf ihren Stühlen zu halten, geschweige denn sie für das zu interessieren was ihm Unterricht genommen werden sollte. In den oberen Klassen herrschte wie schon dir ganze Zeit zuvor eine starke Spannung. Man merkte wie sie mit sich rangen. Sie wahre sich nicht sicher ob sie sich über die Abwechslung freuen sollten oder wegen dem Krieg gegen die ‚Gewalt' sein sollten. Das einzig Gute war das es wegen ihrer Abgelenktheit wenigstens zu keinen Störungen des Unterrichts kam. Leider Bezweifle ich das Horace bei seinen Zaubertränken soviel Glück hatte.

Die Zeit kam, den Göttern sei dank, aber bald wo ich die ganze Rasselbande aus meiner Klasse schmeißen konnte.

Ich machte mich in die große Halle auf um sie etwas um zu organisieren. Meine fliegende Maus war schon da. Er war gerade im begriff die Tische an die Wände zu zaubern.

„Hallo! Ich sehe das Meiste hast du schon erledigt. Sollen wir ein Podest für die Kämpfe bauen oder soll sich das Jungvolk auf den Boden setzten. Was meinst du?"

„Hmm" War seine Begrüßung. „Ein Podest wird vielleicht keine Schlechte Idee sein und die ersten paar Reihen setzten sich trotzdem auf den Boden."

Mit einem „Gut!" erschuf ich eine große Runde Plattform für unsere Duelle.

Jetzt fehlten nur noch die Schüler. Und als ob sie meine Gedanken gelesen hätten steckte der erste schon die Nase zur Tür herein. Ich winkte ihn herein und setzte mich zu Snape auf einen gerade erschaffenen Stuhl. Es verging noch ungefähr eine viertel Stunde bis sich die Halle etwas Gefühlt hatte. Dann begannen wir.

„Die ersten vier Reihen setzen sich bitte auf den Boden." Um seine Aussage zu bekräftigen lies er Kissen erscheinen. Nach dem sie Platz genommen hatten standen Severus und ich auf.

„Bei Duellen gibt es die verschiedensten Arten. Es gibt drei Hauptarten, eine ist die mit Waffen. Da sie aber keine beherrschen, werden wir diese Art auslassen." Ein Murren ging durch die Ränge. Ach wollten sie das wir uns Aufspießen? Solch ein freches Pack. Es viel mir schwer nicht zu lachen.

Jetzt übernahm Severus. „Die zweite Art ist ebenfalls nichts für sie. Außer sie sind Animagi. In dieser Art wird nämlich in ihrer Tierform duelliert." Zu meiner Überraschung erhob sich weiter hinten eine Hand. Weniger überraschend war ihre Dazugehörigkeit, sie gehörte zu Hermione Granger.

„Ja, Miss Granger was möchten sie wissen?" Fragte ich, da ich wusste das Severus sie nicht auffordern würde. „Sie besitzen keine Animagiform oder?" Ich war über die Art wie sie die Frage stellte überrascht. „Wieso sollte ich nicht?" Fragte ich sie überrascht und hier tappte ich in eine Situation die nicht meinem Geschmack entsprach. „Ich dachte weil sie nicht im Register des Zaubereiministeriums aufgeführt waren." Sagte sie jetzt schon etwas unsicherer. Na super jetzt hatte ich mich mal wieder in so etwas hinein geritten. „Das liegt daran das ich nicht im hiesigen Register aufgeführt bin." Auf diese Bemerkung ging ein Raunen durch den Raum. Was ein unangemeldeter Animagi, der dass auch noch so einfach zu gibt? Die älteren Jahre waren sehr überrascht. Nur Severus neben mir verzog keine Wimper.

„Was haben sie erwartet, schließlich bin ich keine Britin!" Jetzt waren alle Baff. Selbst MacGonagall die ich aus dem Augenwinkel sah schien überrascht. Was hatte Albus ihr das nicht gesagt? Welch ein komisches Pack. Die nächste Frage kam von einem Slytherin, welcher es aber nicht abwarten konnte bis man ihn aufforderte zu reden sondern gleich los brüllte. „Woher kommen sie und was ist ihre Form?"

Diese Frage musste ich aber nicht beantworten, denn da mischte sich das Haupt seines Hauses ein. „Ich hätte gedacht dass sie mehr Achtung gelernt haben, Mister MacAuet. Deshalb 3 Punkte Abzug. Das ist keine Lesung aus der Autobiografie ihrer Professorin, sondern eine Stunde!" Was für Wunder es gibt, Punktabzug für einen Slytherin von Snape. Es scheint zu wirken.

„Die Art mit der wir uns beschäftigen ist die des Magischen Duells." Fuhr nun ich fort. „Aber auch hier gibt es unterschiede. Wer glaubt man würde sich verneigen und sich das Sprüche an den Kopf jagen liegt falsch."

„So kann man es zwar auch machen aber dann ist es eine Kampf und kein Duell. Eine Art wollen wir ihnen nun zeigen." Sprach Snape weiter. Jetzt stellten wir uns gegenüber von einander auf.

„Das ganze verläuft nach einem Ritual. Erst muss ein Zauber gesprochen werden." Sagte ich während ich meinen Stab zog.

„Zum Duell des Besseren rufe ich mein Gegenüber. Unsere Macht schütze uns und Alle." Auf diesen Spruch antwortete mir Snape wie es zum Ritual gehörte. „ Mein Gegenüber ruft mich und ich komme. Der Besser soll ermittelt werden. Unsere Macht schützte uns und Alle." Nach diesen Worten die wie bei mir durch ein paar Bewegungen des Stabes begleitet wurden, hörte man ein Geräusch wie das Schreien von Raben. Dann entstand ein feines Schutzschild um uns herum und je eins um Severus und mich herum.

„Bei diesem Duell, kann es zu keinem größeren Schaden kommen, denn unsere Magie ist gebunden. Wir werden ein paar Minuten kämpfen und dann das Duell enden um es ihnen zu erklären. Wenn wir etwas sagen wird es zum Ritual gehören und deshalb rate ich ihnen auf zu passen. Denn es kann sein das die Älteren es später selbst versuchen dürfen." Damit wandte ich mich wieder Severus zu.

Wir verbeugten uns und sahen uns dabei nicht in die Augen. Nach dem wir uns erhoben begann das Duell.

Ich setzte als erstes seinen Umhang in Feuer. Als Antwort machte er mich bis auf die Unterwäsche nass mit einem Aquamentie. Als er sein Feuer ausgemacht und ich wieder trocken war kam der nächste Schritt. Jetzt musste er den Anfang machen. Plötzlich flog ich bis fast an die Decke hoch. Das war nicht fair ich stieß mir nämlich den Kopf dabei an. Meine Antwort war ihn bis zur Hüfte im Erdboden versinken zu lassen. Auf diese weise ging es weiter ich lies in bewegungsunfähig werden und er mich wild tanzen. Wir machten noch eine Weile weiter. Dann entschied ich dass es reicht.

„Kein Ergebnis konnte ich erkennen. Wie steht mein Gegenüber?"

„Kein Ergebnis konnte ich erkennen. Ich stimme zu."

Auf diese Worte verschwanden die Schutzschilder. Severus erklärte dann nach welchen Regeln es vor sich ging. „Wie sie gesehen haben muss man immer einen Zauber sprechen und dann das Gegenstück dazu. Es geht darum zu zeigen wer mehr Zauber kennt. Gedacht ist er um den besseren Magier zu ermitteln. Für manche von ihnen währe es eine gute Idee diesen zu benutzten." Hier machte er eine kurze Pause und sah ein paar seiner Siebtklässler scharf an. „Wenn einer der Kontrahenten dreimal keinen Gegenzauber kennt hat er verloren."

Wir erklärten noch ein paar Dinge die dazu gehörten und endeten die Stunde. Wegen dem Abendessen mussten wir die Tische wieder aufstellen. Kaum hatten wir sie aufgestellt, wurden sie auch schon von den Schülern beschlagnahmt als das Essen erschien.

Natürlich hatten Severus und ich nach diesen neuen Informationen keine Chance ein ruhiges Abendessen zu genießen. Wieso ich neben Severus saß weiß ich nicht, aber auf diese weise wurde ich wenigstens nur von einer Seite mit Fragen bombardiert.

Woher ich kam? Wo ich zur Schule gegangen war? Was meine Animagi-Form war und so weiter. Nach dem ich alle diese Fragen gehört hatte, konnte ich nicht mehr.

„Könnt ihr den Menschen nicht in ruhe lassen! Es geht euch so was von nichts an! Aber bitte! Deutschland, Haus der Freya, Waldkauz!" Es reichte mir, Ich sprang auf und ging. Mir war egal was für bestürzte Menschen ich hinter mir zurück lies. Raus das war alles an das ich denken konnte. Sonst war ich auch nicht so empfindlich. Bei anderen Aufträgen konnte ich auch lügen dass sich die Balken biegen, aber hier….

Hier gab es so viele Erinnerungen, an soviel verschiedene Situationen. Wie sollte man dann wissen was man sagen konnte und was nicht. Er machte es auch nicht besser.

Ich ging aus der Halle hinaus und wollte einfach nur hinaus. Aber bevor ich noch beim Tor ankam wurde ich plötzlich von einer Hand fest gehalten.

„Was willst du, verdammt noch mal!" Dabei drehte ich mich zu ihm um. Er sah mir in die Augen und ging dann die Treppe hinunter, dabei schleppte er mich hinter sich her.

„Las mich los!" Seine einzige Reaktion war ein ‚Silencio' was meine Bemühungen ihn aufzuhalten stark reduzierten. An meinen Stab kam ich auch nicht dran, da er meine Hände fest hielt.

A/N: Ich weis kurz und dazu noch an einer gemeinen Stelle beendet, aber das Leben war noch nie fair.

Leanna 


	4. Das wahre Gesicht

Das war es. Ich hab mich entschlossen das Ganze etwas zu kürzen, da es irgendwie keinen spaß macht zu schreiben wenn man nicht einmal weis ob es überhaupt jemand liest.

Zum letzten Mal: Mir gehört nichts und Geld mache ich auch nicht keins.

Viel Spaß!

P.s.: Falls es irgendwelche Andeutungen geben sollte welche nicht erklärt werden sollten, dann ergänze ich das gerne. Dazu müsstet ihr mir aber schreiben.

5

So zog er mich hinter sich her bis wir in seinen Räumen ankamen. Da ließ er mich endlich los und ich konnte mich von diesem blöden Stillezauber befreien. „Was sollte das!" Ich verstand nicht wieso er mich hier her bringen musste.

„Beruhig dich endlich! Ich glaube nicht das es eine gute Idee gewesen währe wenn dich jemand anders jetzt gefunden hätte."

„Ich habe nicht vorgehabt mich von Jemandem finden zu lassen." Sagte ich während ich die Arme vor mir verschränkt ins Feuer starte. Ich merkte nicht wann er hinter mich getreten war, nur das er plötzlich die Arme um mich geschlungen hatte. Mein Blick verschwamm. Tränen! Ich weinend, dass gibt es doch nicht. Ich hatte nicht mehr geweint seid…seid….

Ein schluchzen, wieso schluchzte ich, wieso konnte ich mich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten, wieso!!

Wellen, Wellen, Schmerz, Verzweifelung und unendliche Wut! Leere, nichts, allein!

So schwumerte mein Geist vor sich hin. Irgendwann kam dann die Wärme. Wann hatte ich denn die Augen geschlossen, fragte ich mich. Aber das war egal denn Jetzt zählte nur die Wärme und seine Umarmung. Umarmung? Wenn gab es der mich in die Armen nehmen sollte?

Das Bewusstsein stieg wieder nach oben. Resigniert, im Glauben das der Traum von der Umarmung gleich enden würde, versuchte ich die Augen zu öffnen. Schwarz war im ersten Moment alles was ich sah. Dann merkte ich denn Geruch von herben Kräutern und Bergamott, seinen Geruch. Oh, der Göttern sei dank, ich hatte also nur geträumt. Wie schön. Dieser Alptraum.

„Du bist so schön warm Soli-fer, es ist doch noch Zeit bis zum Treffen, nicht war? Ich kann doch noch etwas schlaffen?" Wie schön es in seinen Armen ist, ich könnte hier mein ganzes Leben verbringen, dachte ich. Dabei kuschelte ich mich noch näher an ihn heran und schloss die Augen. Er verkrampfte sich bei meinen Worten. „Was ist?" Fragte ich, liegt er auf einem unbequemen Stein oder was?

„Wir haben besuch, Silvestra!" Die Stimme! Silvestra! Gast! Scheiße, doch kein Traum sondern die Wirklichkeit. Die Augen geschlossen, holte ich Luft. Ich machte sie auf und versuchte heraus zu finden in was für einer Position ich war. Es stellte sich heraus, dass wir auf dem Sofa wahren. Er sitzend mit mir in den Armen, auf dem Schoß. Ohne ihm in die Augen zu sehen rutschte ich von ihm weg. Erst als ich neben ihm saß, schaute ich mich nach dem Gast um. Da stand er auch und sah scheinbar das achte Weltwunder in uns. Minerva MacGonagall.

„Wie können wir dir behilflich sein?" fragte ich als währe gar nichts geschehen. Etwas unsicher bewegte sie sich auf den Sessel gegenüber uns zu und setzte sich. Die Unsicherheit schwang in ihrer Stimme mit als sie den Mund aufmachte. „Ich wollte sehen ob Severus weis wo du bist weil wir dich nicht finden konnten."

„Nun jetzt hast du deine Antwort." Gab ich mit nur schwach verschleiertem Unmut zurück. Es war doch so schön gewesen und sie hatte mir das nehmen müssen. Sie etwas verblüfft aus, doch das kümmerte mich herzlich wenig. Ich konnte nur an seine warme Umarmung denken und das sie sie mir genommen hatte.

„Silvestra, wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht! Wieso bist du weggerannt?" Dabei hörte es sich an als würde sie mir einen Vorwurf machen. Mich verlangte es sie an zu brüllen, was sie glaubte mir einen Vorwurf zu machen. Da ich das aber schwer machen konnte, gab es nur eine Möglichkeit. Ich ging zu dem kleinen Fenster, das sich auf magische Weise einen Meter über dem Boden befand und öffnete es. Und kurz darauf war ich Draußen, wo ich meine Flügel aus breitete um mich in die Lüfte zu erheben. Ein Fluchen ließ mich kurz inne halten. Ich blickte zurück, um zu sehen wie er aufgestanden war Minerva wütend angesehen hatte und dann selbst zum Fenster gekommen war. Dem Drang heraus zu finden was er wohl als nächstes tat, nicht nachgebend flog ich weg.

Der Wind hob mich höher und eine Strömung trieb mich in Richtung Verbotener Wald. Ich befand mich gerade über den ersten Bäumen, als hinter mir ein Schrei ertönte. Ein Seeadler! So etwas sah man in hier nicht wirklich, aber ich hätte ihn auch sonst überall wieder erkannt. Er schnitt mir den Weg ab und lies mir nur die Möglichkeit nach unten in den Wald zu sinken. Er folgte mir und wir ließen uns auf Ästen gegenüber von einander nieder. Beide Äste stark genug um uns zu tragen, verwandelten wir uns wieder in Menschen. Das an was keiner von uns gedacht hatte, war dass wir nach dieser Verwandlung wieder unsere wirkliche Gestalt und keine durch Zauber oder Tränke veränderte haben würden.

Ich sah nicht viel anders aus als vorher. Mein Äußeres hatte ich nur soweit verändert das mich niemand so schnell wieder erkennen würde. Mein Haar hatte seine natürliche schwarze Farbe und den goldenen Glanz, sowie ihre goldenen Strähnen zurück. Fragt mich nicht wie Gold und schwarz zusammen kommen. Mutter Natur liebt ihre Spielereien. Außer meinem Haar welches jetzt ganz glatt war, hatten sich auch meine Augen verändert. Anstatt der Grau war nun die blaue Iris goldbraun umrandet. Auch der Seeadler war keine schwarz-weiß Gestalt geworden. Ein junger Man, vielleicht Anfang Dreißig saß nun auf dem Ast. Erst hatte er mich angesehen, dann war sein Blick aber zu sich selbst gewandert. Nicht das er so ohne Spiegel viel gesehen hätte außer das die Nähte seiner Kleidung an mehreren Stellen gerissen waren. Für Jeden anderen war was zu sehen. Gold-braune Locken und schwarze Augen auf gebräunter Haut. Das gepaart mit einem energischen Kinn war ein Traum. Zu mindestens meiner.

„Es scheint so als währe dein Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen." Meinte er während er vor sich her murrend seine Kleider größer werden ließ.

Das war nicht was ich gewollt hatte. „Ich habe dich zu nichts zwingen wollen." Sagte ich leise. Dabei versuchte ich mit einem Luftschild unter mir zu Boden zu sinken. Als er sah dass ich mich davon machte kam auch er vom Baum herunter.

„Das Ende meiner Snapzeit ist scheinbar gekommen." Was sollte ich auf seine Worte reagieren? Was bedeuteten sie überhaupt für mich?

„Und was bedeutet das?" fragte ich und hob langsam den Blick in seine Richtung. Angst und Unsicherheit hatten sich in meiner Brust breit gemacht. Obwohl wir immer wussten dass leicht einer von uns sterben könnte, hatten wir von der Zukunft gesprochen. Von einer Gemeinsamen. Was ich nicht wusste, war ob es diese noch gab.

„Das Schloss etwas aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen. Vielleicht wieder zusammen ziehen?" Bei den letzten Worten war er näher gekommen. Diese zwei schwarzen Augen. Mein Herz machte einen Sprung. „Nur wenn du mich einholst!" Und mit dem hatte ich mich wieder in den kleinen Waldkauz verwandelt und war weg geflogen. Hinter mir hörte ich Flügelschlagen welche anzeigten das Soli-fer sich ebenfalls in die Lüfte erhob. Er holte mich bevor ich beim Schloss an kam ein, aber ließ mich unbehelligt bis zum Tor fliegen.

„Na, du gibst auch nie auf, wenn es darum geht mich zu besiegen." Krächzte er neben mir und versuchte mich zu kitzeln. Lachen wand ich mich aus seinen Armen. „Ach vermiss einem nicht jeden spaß! Komm endlich, ich will Minerva etwas aus der Fassung bringen."

Manch einer konnte vielleicht Zeitlich nicht mitkommen. Ich hatte nicht nur ein paar Stunden bei ihm verbracht sondern die ganze Nacht und jetzt war es gerade Mittagszeit. Perfekter Zeitpunkt um ein paar Dinge klar zu stellen. Ich zog den Gummi aus meinen Haaren.

Als wir durch die Tür gingen senkte sich stille über den Raum. Minerva wandte uns ihr Gesicht zu, wobei die Irritation deutlich zu sehen war. „Was möchten sie in meiner Schule?"

Worauf wir beide nur lachen konnten. Schließlich nahm er das Wort an sich. „Was wir hier wollen Minerva, natürlich unterrichten wie immer. Obwohl mir nach dieser Nacht auf dem Sofa mehr nach etwas zu essen währe." Minerva sah uns noch verwirrter an als zu vor. Sie sah ihre Kollegen an die auch nicht viel klüger erschienen. Dann huschte ein Gedanke über ihr Gesicht. „Sie haben heute die Nacht auf einem Sofa verbracht?"

„Das müsstest du doch am besten wissen, schließlich warst du es der uns auf geweckt hattest." Es erschien als würde sie unmächtig, dann fing sie sich aber wieder. „Was ist das für ein Spiel Severus? Bist du das Silvsetra?"

„Ich glaube es gibt ein paar Kleinigkeiten die wir euch erklären sollten." Meinte ich während ich mich an ihn schmiegte. Jetzt starten uns alle noch verdatterter an. Soli-fer konnte auf ein Lachen nicht verzichten. „Schaut uns nicht so an. Dann stellen wir mal ein paar Dinge klar. Mein Name ist Soli-fer Marius Elster und meine wundervolle Begleitung ist Corona Isabella Lucifee Refall. Ich habe die Stelle von Severus Snape vor 3 Jahren als er bei einem Unfall umkam auf den Wunsch von Albus übernommen."

„Wie kann das sein? " Minerva sah uns immer noch mit großen Augen an. Plötzlich meldete sich eine Stimme hinter ihr. Nach dem Ableben von Albus wurde ein Bild von ihm und Faks an der Wand hinter dem Lehrertisch aufgehängt. Und genau von diesem kam die Stimme. Das war eine Neuheit, denn bis jetzt hatte er immer nur vor sich hin gedöst.

„Das kann ganz leicht sein, Minerva. Deshalb habe ich meine Nichte auch hergebracht. Ich wollte dass sie Soli-fer aus seiner" hier stockte er kurz nach dem Richtigen Wort suchend. „ misslichen Lage befreite."

„Deine Nichte?" Quiekte Filius mit aufgerissenen Augen. „Nicht ersten Grades." Kam es von mir zur Aufklärung.

„Wieso kommen ihr nicht mit in mein Büro, ihr habt mir einiges zu erzählen." Das taten wir auch, wir gingen mit und erzählten.

Wir erzählten aber nicht alles.

Alles erzähle ich nun euch.

Ich bin verwandt mit ihm dem großen Albus Dumbeldor, das stimmt. Geboren war ich in Dänemark, aufgewachsen hier und dort. Der Orden des Phönix war nicht wie manche glauben eine rein Britische Organisation. Sie hat auch ihre Ableger in anderen Ländern Europas und sogar in den USA. Genau dieser Organisation gehörte auch ich an. Ein Auftrag den ich an nahm brachte mich mit Soli-fer zusammen. Kurz nach der Wiederauferstehung Voldemorts entstanden Todessergruppierungen überall in Europa. Die Größte war in Frankreich. Wir wurden in sie eingeschleust und unsere Aufgabe war es alle Mitglieder und ihre Geldgeber ausfindig zu machen. Dabei stiegen wir schnell die Rangleiter auf, bis wir kurz davor waren die ganze Zelle in die Luft gehen zu lassen.

Es war kein Spiel. Wir wurden ein Paar auch in den Kreisen der Todesser. Mag nicht sehr klug erscheinen, aber wir waren alles was uns über Wasser hielt. So kam es auch zu einem Zwischenfall den ich nicht eingeplant hatte. Ich wurde schwanger. Die Erinnerung die Jetzt kommt ist die Schwerste für mich. Ich war im vierten Monat und wir hatten auch schon davon gesprochen dass ich mich wegen des Kindes zurückziehen sollte. Soweit kam es aber nie. Um in den Obersten Rängen mit zu mischen war ein Duell pro Tag nichts Ungewöhnliches. Was einen Fluch der meinen Bauch traf aber nicht davon abhielt mich zu einer Frühgeburt zu zwingen. Das heißt in der vierten Woche Todgeburt.

So etwas versetzt einen in ein Tief aus dem es nicht leicht ist heraus zu kommen. Mir fällt es nicht im Traum ein zu behaupten das Todesser gute Menschen sind, aber in dieser Zeit waren sie für mich da. Keine zwei Tage waren vergangen, als Soli-fer von Albus kontaktiert wurde. Ohne jeglichen Widerspruch auch nur an zu hören, holte er ihn nach England um die Stelle von Severus zu übernehmen. Der Brief den er schickte war ein Portschlüssel.

Ich erfuhr durch einen der maskierten Herren von seinem Verschwinden. Noch bevor mich jemand hätte kontaktieren können war ich weg gezogen. Hauptgrund war das mein Leben auf dem Spiel stand. Ohne Soli-fer war ich ohne Schutz. Zu schwach um nicht von einem der mir meine Position streitig machen wollte unter die Erde geschickt zu werden.

Deshalb ging ich. Nach Indien, Afrika und so weiter. Ich erfuhr was geschehen war. Konnte Albus aber nicht vergeben mir einfach so meinen Man zu stehlen. Nach einem halben Jahr war ich Seelisch wieder zusammen geflickt.

Jetzt habe ich euch erzählt wie wir uns kennen lernten.

Jetzt bin ich durch mit der kleine Geschichte über Severus Snape. Der wenigstens seinen Tod nicht als Spion sondern als Forscher erleben durften, welcher er war. Über den der solange Severus Snape spielte. Leiden mussten beide

A/N: Falls in ferner Zukunft jemand diese Worte lesen sollte, ich wollte bloß sagen das er es ruhig versuchen soll, vielleicht Antworte ich ihm ja. 


End file.
